Zorbi Dungeon
Zorbi Dungeon is a level 55-60 dungeon containing Zorbi Frogs, Miniors, Ninjas, Brutes, and the boss Zorbi King. The dungeon is somewhat difficult to navigate through as it has many wooden crates and barrels blocking the paths, as well as the enemies themselves. In addition doorways are sometimes camoflagued and the entrance to this dungeon its self is hidden behind a bookshelf. This dungeon is a source of Aqueous Essence, Level 45 armor, Level 50 armor, and Zorbi Crystals. Locating the Dungeon This dungeon is located to the immediately right of East Fen. To reach it, the player should swim off of the main island, to the right, until they encounter another large island. Then, keep swimming around that island until you reach a floating blue island on the right side of it. (As seen on the map.) It is right next to the part of the island with the river reachable by the sea. Entering the Dungeon From the first room, head straight up through the doorway. Go up again and you will find yourself in a room with a Zorbi wearing a crown. Head through the door towards the crowned zorbi and you will be in a room with a waterfall in the center and 2 guards at the top. At the waterfall go left into a room with rocks and grass in the corner. head up in this room to enter the library. In the library there is a hidden passageway into the rest of the dungeon. Just walk between the bookshelves and the wall and then go up. (If it doesn't work, just keep trying from different angles until you go through the hidden door.) The door is on the left side of the bookshelf. Path summary: up, up, up, left, up through left hafl of bookshelf. Reaching the Boss From the first room of the dungeon head through the door on the left. to dungeon nw 2. (You can see the specific name of the room in your profile. Just right click yourself.) From nw 2 head up to nw 3. Head left again to nw 5 and then sneak past the zorbi ninja on the left once more to reach nw 13. In nw 13 there are 2 zorbi ninjas blocking the path to the brute. Defeat them or sneak past them (possibly using feign death) and then proceed through the door on the left. You should be in a cave like area labeled nw 7. Head right through the door. This new cave area should contain a pair of Zorbi Minors and be labeled nw 9. From here head down through the door and you will be in Zorbi nw 10. Head through the door on the right and you should be in nw 12, with the boss in the center of the room. Path summary: left, up, left, left, left, right, down, right. Boss is in the center. Monsters This dungeon contains the following monsters: Zorbi Frogger Zorbi Minor Zorbi Ninja Zorbi Brute Zorbi King Drops The monsters in this dungeon can drop the following items: Aqueous Essence Level 45 armor Level 50 armor Zorbi Crystals